


It's All For You

by TheMarchBunnyMadness



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Idea, Chaos Theory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 3, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swearing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarchBunnyMadness/pseuds/TheMarchBunnyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know how many fucking times I tried to do it differently? How many times I tried to Rewind to save him and still have the right present? That’s why I was in such a shitty state when you found me. I did God knows what to myself to change that.”</p><p>“Then why did you even bother?” Chloe said, trying to retain her anger but…failing in the presence of Max.</p><p>“I did it for you, Chloe!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For You

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS!!  
> Before Episode 4: In the Dark Room came out, I instantly thought of ideas for how Max would get out of the mess she made in Ep 3; which involves Chloe finding out what happened to her father in Max's new world.
> 
> Of course, I edited some things based on the other world (in ep 4) but this is a little different from how Max comes back.

_“Max?”_

The memories of William were slowly beginning to darken. As he turned towards the door, Max tried a reach out; maybe to grab him or to simply just hit Rewind. But when she tried to rack her brain around it, it only caused a nauseating feeling to surface in her stomach.

She felt like she was being smothered by a pillow. Her breathing became difficult and the air felt piping hot as she tried to suck in oxygen. Her skin felt prickly and warm. Her vision blurring, making it difficult to see William walk towards the door. Then outside light allowed her to just see his silhouette as he continued forward into the light.

_“Max!”_

 “William!” 13-year-old Max called out. “Don’t go!”

For some reason, he couldn’t hear her; he just went forward. Why didn’t William hear her? So far, anything she said aloud in the memory seemed to become history. So, why was it different now? “William!” screamed Max, her voice sounding ever so slightly deeper and mature. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

Unless, of course, this wasn’t what 13-year-old Max was saying. _Shit, this is what I’m saying in the present._

Just as the realization kicked in, the light surrounding William began to fade. And, ever so slowly, the world went black. Max’s eyes felt hot and burned against their sockets. Her head ached and she felt her joints let out a mighty sigh. No thoughts or theories ran through her head. All she simply did was close her eyes, in hope of cooling them down. All she wanted to do now was sleep away her aches and worries…

_“Max, wake the fuck up!”_

Max felt her body suddenly jolt, her eyes snapping open.

Unfortunately, it seemed, her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. So, when she opened them with little to no warning, she was met with an unpleasant light that scolded her gaze. She instantly grimaced from the returning pain, and had to quickly close them again.

“Max?” a shaky voice whimpered.

As Max’s hand went to her now aching forehead, she felt someone grab her shoulders and gently lift her up in a sitting position. Just as her head sagged forward, she managed to force herself to open her eyes. Instantly, she was met by a pair of blue eyes and further, more vibrant shade of blue hair.

“Holy shit, Max!” whimpered Chloe, still holding Max’s shoulders. “Are you alright? What happened?!”

“Could you…” Max faltered, her head still spinning a little too quickly. “C-Could you quiet…down?”

Max suddenly felt her head come into contact with the side of her bed’s mattress. She closed her eyes for a moment, sucking in the relief from the pain now fading from her eyes and head. But, you can’t have too much of a good thing, I guess. “Max, don’t go to sleep _now!!_ ”

Max frowned at Chloe, as she opened her eyes. “C-Chloe…what did I-”

“ _Just_ ,” interrupted Chloe. She suddenly faltered, causing Max to slightly widen her eyes. “…promise me you’re okay.”

 _Shit, I scared her, didn’t I?_ “I…think so.”

Chloe nodded, slowly, then frowned. “What the fuck were you doing, anyway? I came her to give you back you camera – which you fucking left in my car! And I had to ask that hipster where you’re shitting room was. And when I get up here, the doors open and you’re having some kind of fucking fit!”

“I w-wasn’t having a fit, Chloe,” mumbled Max, closing her eyes again. “I-it was kind of a-an accident.”

“It was hella scary,” grumbled Chloe, retracting one arm, but still gently keeping the other on Max’s shoulder. She had to admit it…it was kind of nice to know Chloe was still there. I mean, obviously, Max didn’t expect her to abruptly leave, but…still…

Even though they’d argued, it was nice that Chloe was worried about Max.

“I think there’s more to my power,” began Max, slowly. “I found this old picture…and when I concentrated on it, things went really weird; like when I’m using the rewind, but…more intense.” Max slowly opened her eyes, finding that her gaze was resting on Chloe’s black boots. “I think…I think I can use old pictures and go back to that point…”

“Seriously?” asked Chloe.

Max nodded, still not looking up at her blue haired friend. “Well…I can already go back a few minutes and pause time…guess it’d make sense to go back further…”

“So…did you test it?” asked Chloe.

Max nodded slowly, then looked around the room. Instantly, she spotted the photo of her and Chloe when they were thirteen. The day William died. Max noticed two spots of blood on the shiny polaroid picture. That’s when Max noticed her lips and chin felt damp and she could smell…blood.

Max lifted her figures to her bottom lip, dabbing it slightly. When she examined her fingers after, she saw the two fingers were specked in blood. “ _Shit_ ,” Max mumbled under her breath.

“Yeah, you got some…” began Chloe, but she trailed off. “Here.” Chloe pulled down her shirt sleeve and began to dab Max’s face. At first, admittedly, it was a little rough. But Max didn’t really have the strength to complain; not to mention, it kind of served as a rude reminder that she needed to stay awake. “I forgot about this,” grumbled Chloe.

“…sorry,” mumbled Max, as she straightened up.

“It’s alright,” sighed Chloe, then she smiled. “You just scared the shit out of me, that’s all.” There was a short pause, as Chloe moved her hand away, along with her other arm. “So…how far back did you go?”

“How far back?” repeated Max, suddenly struggling to maintain eye contact with Chloe.

“Yeah,” grinned Chloe. “How old were you? Was it that time we dressed up in those dorky pirate clothes?”

Max shook her head slowly.

Before Chloe could ask, she noticed the polaroid picture on the floor. Slowly, Chloe reached up and retrieved, before examining the picture. It seemed that she started to realize, just from the picture alone. “C-Chloe…” began Max, slowly.

“You tried to bring him back,” interrupted Chloe. She looked up at Max. “Didn’t you?”

“I… _tried_ to,” admitted Max. “I-”

“Well, then where the fuck is he!” shouted Chloe.

Max felt what little courage she had fail her. “Chloe, I tried to stop him. I mean…at one point I did, but-”

“But what?” Chloe snapped. Before Max could answer, Chloe growled, “You changed it back, didn’t you?”

“I had to,” admitted Max.

“You let my Dad die?!” hissed Chloe. “What the fuck Max?!”

“Please, listen to me,” begged Max’s weary voice. “When I brought him back…it…it changed things in the future. I was part of the Vortex Club and…and Warren wasn’t my friend. And…and you were in a fucking paralyzed; fuck, you couldn’t even pee by yourself.”

“And that’s why you changed it back?” growled Chloe. “Because you’re boyfriend had pissed off and I was some cripple?”

“Chloe, you I don’t think you…” Max trailed off. “There were other things-”

“I don’t care, Max!” Chloe retorted. “You could’ve solved all of this shit if you had let my Dad live! Fuck, it’s like you-”

“Like I what, Chloe?!” Max abruptly interrupted. That shut Chloe up. “Like I wanted him to die? You think I fucking wanted that?!” Max was crying now, unable to hold back the overflow of tears. “Do you know how many fucking times I tried to do it differently? How many times I tried to Rewind to save him and still have the right present? That’s why I was in such a shitty state when you found me. I did God knows what to myself to change that.”

“Then why did you even bother?” Chloe said, trying to retain her anger but…failing in the presence of Max.

“I did it for you, Chloe!”

Chloe stared at Max, her words failing her, as she watched her friend begin to cower at the side of the bed.

“I was so sick of it all,” whimpered Max. “Of all the _shit_ that’s happened. With William. With Kate. Even with you…”

Chloe frowned slightly, but spoke a little more gently than before. “Max I’m not-”

“ _Now_ you’re not,” sobbed Max. “But…there were times where…I saw you die. When Nathan shot you in the bathroom. When we were in the junkyard and you shot yourself with the gun when the bullet pinged off a car. When a train fucking hit you. I saw it all.”

Chloe started to slump down, as she stared at the smaller brunette in front of her. “Fuck, I…” mumbled Chloe. “I didn’t know.”

Max crumpled a little further inward, still crying. It was then. Chloe shuffled closer to her friend and gently hugged her. “There was a time…in the other world,” began Max, slowly. “You were paralysed and we’d watched a film together; I thought you were happy and that things could be alright. But…but then you asked me…you wanted me...to end it all for you..."

The room felt colder now.

Kate's rabbit was scurrying about it's makeshift home; it's tiny little paws crunching against shredded paper that had once been some of Dana's cheap magazines. "Max, I..." Chloe's voice was distant. She pulled her friend in closer, squeezing Max up against her chest. Max wasn't crying so much, now resigning herself to short sniffles and sobs. "I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those words, it was like a spark of energy shocked through the brunette; her hand shot to her face to wipe tears from her face and dribbling snot from her nose. "It's...it's fi-" 

"It's not, though," interrupted Chloe. "Fuck, it's..."

"Fucked up?" suggested Max, her voice sound odd due to her blocked nose.

"Yeah," mumbled Chloe, gently rubbing Max's shoulder. "But...I guess it's all over now, right?"

Max reached across the floor slowly; like an elderly man reaching out for an old pocket watch he needed to reminisce over. Her finger curled under the photograph, bringing it back with her as she retreated into Chloe's arms once more. "I guess so...I _hope_ so."

"Well, you don't have to go back anymore, right?" Chloe offered. "I mean...you did it to try, and now you know how shitty it all gets; so you don't have to go back anymore."

Max nodded slowly, before tearing the picture slowly in her hands. "Yeah...no point in changing the past, right?"

There was a pause of silence, neither one speaking to the other, as the two young women sat peacefully on the floor of Max's dorm.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?" Chloe asked, her voice holding it's usual playful nature. Before Max could repeat herself, Chloe added, "I know the whole ' _I did it for you_ ' spiel. But why? I 'ain't that special."

Max couldn't help but smile, even though it felt odd with what Chloe had said; maybe it was just muscle memory to Chloe's cheerier tone. "Chloe Price, you are one of the most important people in my life."

Chloe grinned down at her friend. "Yeah?"

"Don't act so surprised," smiled Max, looking away from the blue haired rocker and staring at the dirty base of her own shoes. "Your my best friend...I hate when things go wrong for you...especially with what happened with Rachel and William..."

Chloe was silent, which worried Max ever so suddenly. She'd probably stepped on that nerve far too quickly... _God, what I time to cock up,_ thought Max. _Just as we were getting somewhere..._

"Sorry, I-" began Max. Her voice was cut off when she felt Chloe's head come down and kiss her on the forehead.

"It's alright," mumbled Chloe, lips still firmly connected to Max's head. Max's face was piping hot to the touch and she felt those blue butterflies scuttle in her stomach. "I'd do the same for you if I could..."

"Why?" mumbled Max, only then feeling weird for copying her friends senseless questioning.

Chloe pulled away from Max's head, craning her neck down to look at Max. "Why?" Her cheshire grin grew wider as she said, "Because, Maxine Caulfield, I love you."

 

 

 


End file.
